Talk:Akira Kimura
we should not classify him as a schakal after never seeing him morph.Roacher26 18:01, May 5, 2012 (UTC) I need help with the infobox Roacher26 18:08, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Need his own page? Does he really need his own page at this time? There's hardly any info about him, and he hasn't made an actual appearance in an episode. Just some pictures. 18:35, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :Also, if we keep this page, we need to rename it to Akira Kimura for the correct spelling. 01:12, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree we should rename it; however, we shouldn't delete it. Why delete something we will inevitably have to remake again later? If he doesn't show up again by the end of the season, then we should delete him, though it would be a bad decision, because the writers wouldn't introduce a mysterious character that will show up for one episode and then go away (die, arrest, etc). I have a hunch (the premonition kind, not the back kind) that he will be a major plot point in Season 2. Roacher26 03:03, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I went with keeping the page and renaming. I think we should also try for a wider image so it's more obvious that it's an image on a computer screen.-- 14:36, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Schneetmacher How do we know Kimura has any affiliation to the Schneetmacher??? Jmelnick 01:33, May 8, 2012 (UTC)Jmelnick :It's admittedly tentative, but he has that snowflake tattooed on his temple.-- 01:53, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ::oh boy! i can't wait to find out more!!! for now, we should keep his species under unknown (is that good?) and wait until more is revealed. Roacher26 13:46, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I'd say yeah,and see if anyone complains.-- 13:48, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, I tried to be careful how I brought up the Schneetmacher theory in the article, since we know virtually nothing about Schneetmacher other than the legend of them being generally evil and not doing something mentioned by Monroe in -- I can't remember what it was. I remember the scene was them walking up the stairs to meet Charlotte, and they were discussing the retirement home-- did Monroe say the Schneetmacher don't ever get accepted into the retirement home? Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 01:23, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Yea..... I don't see how they are affiliated with snowflakes. Jmelnick 01:27, May 9, 2012 (UTC)Jmelnick ::::See the etymology of Schneetmacher. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 01:50, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Schakal Was Akira's species confirmed as Schakal?Jmelnick 11:14, May 17, 2012 (UTC)Jmelnick :Technically, not yet. The only "confirmation" of any sort that there's been would constitute a spoiler since it was leaked from Sasha Roiz following his casting for the upcoming episode. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 02:47, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Cast interviews are notorious. IMHO, in addition to being paid to act, cast members are paid to misdirect us.-- 03:05, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ::He morphed in the video from Sasha? Jmelnick 19:37, May 18, 2012 (UTC)Jmelnick :::Nobody mentioned morphing.-- 19:39, May 18, 2012 (UTC)